Where It All Began
by Brontexmag
Summary: When Jamie Scott moves back to his childhood home to begin his junior year of high school, can he manage to get past the legends and myths that follow his family name? Slightly AU.
1. Memories

Title: Where It All Began

**Title:** Where It All Began

**Author:** brontexmag

**Summary:** When Jamie Scott moves back to his childhood home to begin his junior year of high school, can he manage to get past the legends and myths that follow his family name? Slightly AU.

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! This is my first story here at . It's going to be slightly AU, since I'm going to change some of the things that occurred on the show. I'm going to try to keep it as real as possible, and include the main five characters as much as I can. Just so you know, Jamie is 17, which if you do the math, means all the other characters are 35. Karen, Dan, Deb, and Keith (yes, Keith lived, I'll explain in the story) are all about 52. Reviews are love, so please let me know if it's worth it to continue!

Chapter One

**Memories**

James Lucas Scott looked up at the old house in awe. He had very few memories of his childhood home, but the ones that he held in his mind were good ones. The images came flooding back into his brain, twirling through his head like a tornado. He saw a Ravens jersey, a basketball, a swimming pool, a card for his Grandpa Dan.

Everything had seemed so perfect back then. As a four year old, he had been unaware of how much his family's past would end up haunting him. Shortly after his fifth birthday, life had changed dramatically. His mother Haley had become committed to her music career. Moving out of Tree Hill had seemed the only choice that worked for his father, Nathan, as well, who had finally recovered from a terrible accident, and was ready to play for the NBA again.

So the family packed up their boxes, said goodbye to their loved ones, and moved out to San Francisco. The action-packed duo that Haley and Nathan had become shortly became famous. Jamie watched as his mother won six Grammies, and his father became the best player on the Lakers. They traveled a lot, but they were always together. Haley's tour stops were carefully coordinated to match Nathan's game schedule.

Jamie quickly became used to his great life on the road. The family always traveled on Haley's tour bus, and Jamie had home schooling every day with a woman named Millicent who traveled with the family. As far as eight-year-old Jamie was concerned, his life was perfect.

This was all before The Book was released. The book that revealed all of a family's darkest secrets, that opened its crazy past to the world.

It was hard to believe that author Lucas Scott had never meant for it to be published. Lucas was Nathan's half-brother, and Jamie's beloved uncle. "The Book", as it came to be known, had been a side project. A sort of journal that Lucas had kept over the years, The Book held the stories that were considered Scott family secrets. The Book was a third person account of the arson, the attempted murder between brothers, the teen pregnancy, the dreams that had slipped away.

Although The Book held tales of negative connotations, it showed how a family had gotten through the hardest of challenges, and still had enough love to fill the small town of Tree Hill with happiness. One fateful day, Lucas accidentally sent the wrong file to his editor, Lindsay. What she thought was a fictional story was send to the publisher's immediately, little to Lucas knowledge. As soon as he realized his mistake, it was too late.

The public took to the novel like little kids in a candy shop. The Book shot to number one on the best-seller list, and managed to stay there for a whopping 23 weeks. Nathan and Haley became even more famous, and Lucas was soon the hottest author in America. Clothes Over Bros became hotter than ever, and artists were begging to be signed by Red Bedroom Records.

It was definitely hard for the family, though, in the years following The Book's publication. Having every person in America know your darkest secrets was not easy. Whenever Jamie found himself in public, he was followed by whispers from all sides, stares from young children, and sad smiles from the teenagers to whom The Book was just another require summer read. Jamie was constantly trying to live past his family name.

When Jamie turned seventeen, his parents decided they wanted to return to Tree Hill. Haley had just found out she was pregnant again, and she wanted her baby to grow up in the town where Haley herself had always felt the most comfortable. Nathan, who was long retired from the NBA, was thrilled at the idea of another child. Jamie himself was excited, but he was very nervous about going to public school. How would he react under the pressure of all his peers knowing everything about his personal life?

Just before school began for Jamie's junior year of high school, the family drove back to Tree Hill, and made their final stop in front of their old house, the one that had never been sold.

Jamie soon jumped out of his flashbacks. He looked up at the house where the pair was chipping, the windows were dusty, and the bushes out front were long overgrown. For some reason, it didn't feel uncomfortable to be there. It felt like home.

onetreehillonetreehillonetreehill

As Jamie walked inside, Nathan and Haley were left outside by themselves.

"What's on your mind?" Haley asked her husband, as she slid her hands around his waist.

"I'm just thinking about how incredibly happy I am to finally be home with my beautiful wife, my incredible son, and my little baby-to-be." He placed a hand on Haley's expanding stomach, and felt a little kick. "Looks like baby's excited too, it's kicking like crazy." He smiled at his wife, and she smiled back.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, they flew back open, and she stepped away from her husband and gasped. "Lucas! We forgot to call Lucas!"

Nathan chuckled as Haley pulled out her phone and pressed the call button. She paced back and forth until Lucas finally picked up.

"Lucas Scott."

"Well aren't we professional! Whatever happened to 'Hey, best friend.'"

"Haley, is that you? Where are you guys?!"

"Oh, nowhere important… just back in Tree Hill."

"No way! How long are you guys staying? Brooke will be so excited!"

"We're staying for- wait, Brooke? Since when do you know what's going on with Brooke? And isn't she in New York?" Haley could hear Lucas say "damn…" under his breath. She waited patiently for his reply.

"We were waiting to tell you until you came back for Christmas. Brooke opened a boutique in Tree Hill a couple of months ago. We're engaged, and Brooke is about 3 months pregnant."

"NO WAY! When were you planning on telling me this!? Did you think I wouldn't be unbelievably angry when I found out you were keeping this from me?!" Lucas chuckled at Haley's anger. She was a tornado when she was upset.

"Hey, I have a right to be mad at you, too! You didn't answer my question! How long are you guys in town for?"

"Well why don't you two come on over and you'll find out?"

"Sure, I mean, of course. Ten minutes. You're at the old house, right?"

"Yeah. See you in ten."

Haley hung up the phone and walked over to Nathan.

"Hales, what is up? You were freaking out!"

"You are not going to believe this. Lucas and Brooke are engaged!"

"NO WAY! You were right to flip out!"

"But wait, there's more." Nathan laughed.

"You sound like those infomercials on the food channel."

"I'm serious! Brooke is three months pregnant! How could she not tell me this!?"

"Hales, I hate to point it out, but we didn't exactly tell them that YOU are three months pregnant AND they we are moving back to Tree Hill. We're kind of equal."

"Wh- But- See- Ugh, I guess your right. Let's head inside and cook up some dinner. They'll be here in like five minutes."

Onetreehillonetreehillonetreehill

Haley was standing behind the kitchen counter when Brooke walked in.

"BROOKE! With a baby bump? Never thought I'd see that!"

"Tutor girl, get over here! I missed you sooooo much!"

Haley stepped out from behind the counter, and Brooke saw Haley's own expanding stomach.

"NO WAY! Another Naley baby?! How could you not tell me?! What kind of a person would- oh wait." Haley laughed.

"When's your due date?" She asked as Brooke recovered from her shock.

"February 23rd." Brooke answered.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No…"

"That's mine too!"

"This is so exciting! Oh, tutor girl, I missed you. Where's JLuke?"

"Jamie! Come down and see your Aunt Brooke!"

Jamie walked into the room as Lucas came and grabbed Brooke's hand. Nathan had filled him in on the Naley news.

"JIMMY-JAM!" Brooke shouted as she saw the young man walk in.

"Brooke! You're- wait. Uncle Lucas? And Brooke? I KNEW IT!" He walked over and gave both of them hugs.

"You were right, Brooke. People that are meant to be together always find there way in the end."


	2. Beginnings

Title: Where It All Began

**Title:** Where It All Began

**Author:** brontexmag

**Summary: **When Jamie Scott moves back to his childhood home to begin his junior year of high school, can he manage to get past the legends and myths that follow his family name? Slightly AU.

**Author's Notes: **Hello again! Just thought I'd let you know that I am thrilled at the response I've been getting for this story. I've gotten three reviews, two favorite stories, seven story alerts, and one favorite author. I'm in a really good mood, so I thought I'd give you another update. If you reviewed, take a look at the end of this chapter for my replies. Thanks so much for being into this story, and reviews are love!

Chapter Two

**Beginnings**

Brooke and Jamie left Haley, Nathan, and Lucas to talk in the kitchen. The two of them slipped outside and just started walking, waiting to see where the roads would take them.

Brooke places her hand on Jamie's back. "What's on your mind, JLuke?"

Jamie waited a minute before replying. "I don't know. I guess it just feels weird, being back here after all these years."

Brooke sighed. "I know what you mean. Besides Christmas, I haven't been back here in ten years."

"Because you loved New York," Jamie replied.

"Actually, I hated it." Jamie looked at Brooke with a confused look on his face.

"I think I loved your Uncle Lucas more than anything."

"Then why did you leave? He was here, why couldn't you just stay and be together?" Jamie asked.

"Because I always thought that he loved Peyton, and Peyton loved him. I wanted the girl I loved and the guy I loved to be happy."

"Andddd….." Jamie asked, because he knew there was more.

"It's like you said earlier today, and I've said to myself a million times over the years. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

"So you knew you'd find your way back to Lucas in the end."

"Not necessarily. It's more like I knew that if he wasn't right for me, someone else would come along. I'm just very lucky that never happened, and here I am with part two of Brucas' two boys and a girl."

Jamie laughed. He had heard the story of the fateful carriage ride in New York City many times. Every time someone mentioned it, even when Jamie was young, he would get this smug little smile on his face. He knew "Brucas" would end up together in the end.

"Wait a minute… did you just say part TWO?"

"Damn! I wasn't supposed to say anything yet!" Brooke continued to swear under her breath.

"You better fill me in," Jamie asked, "because I'm just about as harsh as my Tutor Mom when I'm uninformed."

Brooke laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but it's a secret, okay?"

"Sure," Jamie replied. The two looked up and found themselves at the Tree Hill Cemetery. They took a seat at the nearest bench. Jamie looked at Brooke, with a very impatient look on his face.

"After I came back to Tree Hill six months ago, things started happening really fast. After two months, I was engaged to Lucas. A month later, we decided to adopt our first child, a baby girl. This was before I knew I was pregnant. Once we found out, we decided to go through with the adoption anyways, so we adopted a newborn named Angie. We were waiting to tell you until Skills brought her over later. He's babysitting for the day."

Jamie sat there in shock. So much had changed, and he had so little to say. He got up and started to storm away. Brooke got up and ran after him. "Jamie, what's wrong?! What did I say?!"

"So much has changed! Why couldn't everyone just stay the same?! No one is close anymore! Lucas knocked you up, you two adopted a kid, and your getting married and you didn't tell my parents or me! Bad enough, my mom and dad didn't tell you about their pregnancy or that we're moving back to Tree Hill!" He stopped when he realized he had just given away that this was not just a visit.

"Wait, you guys are moving back here?" Brooke asked cautiously.

Jamie nodded. Brooke attacked him with a hug. He couldn't help but hug her back. As much as he hated all the secrecy, he was happy to see her. When they pulled apart, he could see that Brooke was crying.

"Aunt Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I missed you calling me that."

onetreehillonetreehillonetreehill

**Author's Notes:** So I know that was short, but I just wanted a little B and J fluff to keep you interested. Thanks again for reading, and reviews are love!

**onetreehillgirl066:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it. I plan to give you guys a lot more chapters. Let me know what you thought of this one!

**Sophi20: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like Brucas and Naley, cause I'll be continuing with a lot more of them. Let me know what you thought of the Brooke and Jamie reuniting in this chapter.

**shaybay55: **Loved the review! As for what's coming up, you'll see a lot more fluff between Naley/Brucas/Jamie, and then I plan on getting Jamie situated at Tree Hill High. There will DEFINITLY be a return of Jeyton. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.


End file.
